


From the Latin for ‘Distance’

by Politzania



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Teledildonics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Tony sends Pepper a package to make their time apart a little less lonely.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36
Collections: Pepperony Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	From the Latin for ‘Distance’

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebelmeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/gifts).



> Name of Piece: From the Latin for ‘Distance’  
> Card Number: 4007  
> Name of Participant: PoliZ  
> TSB Square Number: S2- Ridiculous Amounts of Tech  
> Pepperony Bingo Square: I2 - NSFW: Mutual Masturbation  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Pairing: Pepperony ( Pepper Potts/Tony Stark)  
> Warning/Major Tags: Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys, Fluff & Smut, Pepper POV  
> Summary: Tony sends Pepper a package to make their time apart a little less lonely.  
> Word Count:1046  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744043  
> Also fills prompt: “Should I go first or ... do you want to go?”

Pepper blushed just a little as she read the card that had been tucked into the package air-mailed to her hotel. “To Mistress Frieda from Master Fred - a not-so-little something to play with”. 

She couldn’t remember when they’d come up with nicknames for their private parts, just that Tony delighted in using them — specifically hers. Considering that note, she wasn’t surprised to open the package to find what looked like a high-tech dildo. But there was also another device shaped a little like a manta ray. It had a thick, stubby tail and one side was covered in tiny silicone nubs. 

As Pepper started to examine the objects more closely, her tablet chirped; Tony was sending a video chat request. 

“Hi honey!” Her beloved greeted her enthusiastically, despite the early hour back home. From the state of Tony’s hair and clothes, she suspected he’d been up all night. “Get anything interesting in the mail today?” 

“As a matter of fact, yes. And I can’t believe I’m asking this, but,” she held up the dildo, “is this molded off of you?” 

“Yep!” He popped the P of his reply. “I’m flattered you noticed. He misses you terribly.” 

“Likewise, sweetie. But what’s this other thing?” 

“A clitoral/labial stimulator. Both toys are Bluetooth compatible and pair up with these beauties here.” He adjusted the camera to show his own set: a disembodied latex vulva and a separate silicone sleeve. 

“By ‘pair up’, do you mean....” Pepper asked.

“Teledildonics.” 

“You made that word up!” she exclaimed with a laugh. 

“Did not - ‘tele’ is from the Latin for ‘distance’ and the rest is like electronics, except with sex toys. We’re talking remote controlled marital aids with haptic feedback. Here, let me show you.” 

He picked up the vulva —which she was almost certain was not modeled on her own anatomy — and stroked two fingers over it; the silicone nubs on the device in her hand moved in response. “Oh!” 

Tony grinned in response. “Uh huh - and the other bits work the same way. Give Fake Fred a squeeze.” He held the sleeve up to the camera, and when she gripped the base of the dildo, she could see the silicone nubs contract slightly. “Add a bit of lube and we’re ready to go.” He waggled his eyebrows. “Wanna try them out?”

“Yes, yes I do.” She’d known for years that life with Tony would never be boring; this was just another example of his genius mind facing a problem head on. “Do you have the time?” 

“For you, hot stuff? Always.” He wasted no time getting naked, and she did the same. 

“Should I go first or … do you want to go?”

“Ladies first, of course.” She positioned the toy appropriately, tucking the stubby tail between her folds. 

“You know this looks like a manta ray.” 

“I think you just named it, Pep! Hmm.... “ Tony immediately tried back-forming an acronym. “Marital Aid -- no, Masturbatory Apparatus, iNcorporating Teledildonic Assistance.” 

“Doesn’t that spell “M-A-I-T-A’?

“Don’t stifle my creativity!” Tony distracted her by turning it on. Every touch and stroke translated remarkably well - pressure and motion nearly an exact match. It wasn’t quite like having him there, but it was definitely a step up from phone sex and her own hands. When Tony started teasing with his tongue as well as his fingers, she discovered exactly what the Manta’s tail was for, as well as its lube dispenser. 

While she was having a lovely time, Pepper fully intended to give as good as she was getting. After reaching over for the dildo, she held it within view of the camera. “How about you slide that sleeve on, hot stuff?” 

The moment he did, she licked the tip of Fake Fred, relishing the startled groan her action wrung out of him. Inspired by his reaction, Pepper started giving the best virtual blowjob she could; while she was thankful the silicone (or whatever it was made of) didn’t taste bad, it didn’t taste like Tony either. 

“Mind moving things a little further south, sweetheart?” Tony panted a few minutes in. “Give the equipment a full and complete field test, if you know what I mean.” 

“It would be my pleasure.” She angled the Manta’s tail out of the way, and introduced Fake Fred to the flesh and blood Frieda. She started with slow, shallow thrusts, eventually yielding to Tony’s pleas for more — muffled as they were by his continued attention to Faux Frieda.

It all felt good, very, very good — but Pepper still yearned for more; the feel of her lover’s skin, his lips and breath hot on her neck. This was a mere shadow of making love, but unfortunately the best they could do at the moment. She let her body lead her up to the heights of ecstasy, toppling over the cliff just moments before Tony’s own groans of pleasure reached their peak. 

As their aftershocks subsided, a heavy sigh escaped Pepper’s lips.

“What’s wrong, babe? Wasn’t it good?” The look of concern and dismay on Tony’s face plucked at her heartstrings. He’d tried his hardest to give them some semblance of intimacy; it wasn’t his fault that it made her miss him even more. 

“It was, Tony. Downright amazing. It’s just, well, I’m not looking forward to sleeping alone now.” 

“Hm. Let me see if I can do something about that.” He paused the video on his end, and no more than a few minutes passed before she heard a knock on her door. Pepper rolled her eyes as she grabbed the hotel robe. If there was another gigantic stuffed animal on the other side of that door...

“Tony?!” She exclaimed at the sight of her beloved, dressed much the same as her, standing in the hotel suite doorway. “What? How? When?” The incomplete questions tumbling from her lips were interrupted by his kiss, tender and fierce. 

Tony wrapped his arms around her as she breathed in his familiar scent. “In reverse order,” he replied, “about an hour ago, courtesy of the latest iteration of the armor and its supersonic acceleration capabilities and I’m here because I like post- nookie cuddles even more than you do.” 

“Oh, I sincerely doubt that,” Pepper retorted, pulling him close to deliver her own passionate kiss.


End file.
